The present invention relates to an improvement in consumer products (compositions), especially solid consumer products (compositions), and processes for making said products, containing solid cyclodextrin inclusion complexes of actives, which are typically hydrophobic materials like perfumes, flavoring materials, pharmaceutical actives, antibacterials, bleaches, etc., said products, and/or compositions, being, preferably, either in particulate form; compounded with other materials in solid form, e.g., tablets, pellets, agglomerates, gel sticks, etc.; or attached to a substrate.
The use of cyclodextrin as a complexing agent for materials is well documented, including the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,348,416, Boden (flavoring material for use in chewing gum, dentifrices, cosmetics, etc.); 4,296,138, Boden (similar to 4,348,416); 4,265,779, Gandolfo et al. (suds suppressors for use in detergent compositions); 3,816,393, Hayashi et al. (prostaglandins for use as pharmaceuticals); 3,846,551, Mifune et al. (insecticidal and acaricidal compositions); 4,024,223, Noda et al. (menthol, methyl salicylate, etc.); 4,054,736, Hayashi et al. (similar to 3,816,393); 4,073,931, Akito et al. (nitroglycerin/cyclodextrin complexes); 4,228,160, Szjetli et al. (indomethacin); 4,247,535, Bernstein et al. (cyclodextrin complexes of complement inhibitors); 4,268,501, Kawamura et al. (cyclodextrin complexes of anti-asthmatic actives); 4,365,061, Szejtli et al. (strong inorganic oxyacids complexes); 4,371,673, Pitha (retinoids); 4,380,626, Szejtli et al. (hormonal plant growth regulator); 4,438,106, Wagu et al. (long chain fatty acids useful to reduce cholesterol); 4,474,822, Sato et al. (cyclodextrin/tea essence complexes); 4,529,608, Szejtli et al. (honey aroma); 4,547,365, Kubo et al. (cyclodextrin/hair-waving-active complexes); 4,548,811, Kubo et al. (waving lotion); 4,596,795, Pitha (sex hormones); 4,616,008, Hirai et al. (antibacterial complexes); 4,636,343, Shibanai (insecticide complexes); 4,663,316, Ninger et al. (antibiotics); 4,675,395, Fukazawa et al. (hinokitiol); 4,732,759 and 4,728,510, Shibanai et al. (complexes of bath additives); and 4,751,095, Karl et al. (aspartame/cyclodextrin complex), all of said patents being incorporated by reference. There is however, need for improvements in the preparation of products containing said complexes and for improved water-soluble forms containing said complexes. There is a special need for intermediate compositions that can facilitate handling the complexes.